


floriculture

by miyuseway



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Flower Language, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sad, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, for now........., i hate this how do i tag this i, like the smallest hint of sadness. a sprinkle, only chaptered bc i just i want this bad boy out there ok take him off my dumb baby hands, theres an oc but its minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyuseway/pseuds/miyuseway
Summary: “Good morning! My name is Ferdinand von Aegir,” he says, his sheer volume snapping Sylvain out of his reverie. Ferdinand places a gloved hand on his chest and smiles blindingly. “It’s good to meet you! I hope we can all get along.”(at some point, sylvain finds that he wants to do much more than just get along.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nintendo: sooo basically ferdinand's personality? complete 180 on characterization. haha! wow we are so good at keeping you on your toes! we really threw you out for a loop there!
> 
> me, looking at the characterization in my last fic like it is my monster and i am its dr. frankenstein: ahaha you sure did

“So, before class starts, I have a very exciting and important announcement to make,” Byleth begins on one fateful day, standing up from his desk. Sylvain and the rest of his housemates look up at him wearily; the past few days have been rough and riddled with battles and skirmishes, and the current downpour of rain does nothing to lift up their spirits. Upon seeing this, Byleth’s permanently etched frown softens up just a bit. “… It’s not anything bad. I promise.”

It’s been a couple months since he appeared in their lives as their new professor, and the Lions have gotten used to his presence and style of teaching; when he speaks, everyone listens, and when he gives them criticism, they know he’s just trying to help them improve. 

To be honest, Sylvain thinks that their professor is very kind on the inside. It doesn’t seem like it, but he always seems to be paying attention to them. Annette offhandedly mentions that she’s running out of flour? Suddenly, there’s a restock of supplies in the kitchen. Ashe’s bow string broke during a skirmish? The next day, his bow appears on his desk, fixed and ready for action. Sylvain wants a wingman to help him land a hot date? Okay, nothing has happened on that front, but hey, he can let himself dream!

Unfortunately, despite how wonderful their teacher is and how exciting this announcement is supposed to be, Byleth still sounds like he hasn’t slept in five days and he’s trying to sustain himself with coffee. “You’re getting a new classmate. I’ve recruited someone.”

Dedue tilts his head. “You’ve recruited someone?”

“Yes, from one of the other houses. Apparently, I am quite convincing.” Their professor’s lips briefly twitch upward, betraying his smugness about it. He looks to the doors of the classroom. “Hey, come on in.”

The door opens, and they are greeted by an orange haired student. His posture is perfect, his uniform is pristine, and it really doesn’t seem like he has a hair out of place. But what interests Sylvain the most is his eyes. They’re a bright, warm, amber hue. They’re incredibly striking, and very hard to look away from.

Sylvain thinks that he’s seen him in the hallways of the school before, and he’s pretty sure that he’s supposed to be a Black Eagle. At the very least, he was always hanging around Edelgard and her group, so he must have some connection to Adrestia. What is he doing here, then? What made him decide that changing houses was a good idea?

“Good morning! My name is Ferdinand von Aegir,” he says, his sheer volume snapping Sylvain out of his reverie. Ferdinand places a gloved hand on his chest and smiles blindingly. “It’s good to meet you! I hope we can all get along.”

“Oh, it’s very nice to meet you too.”

“Yeah, we’re happy to have you!”

“Ugh, another chivalrous type,” Felix mutters to Sylvain, nudging him on the shoulder. “Like this house needed to get any more stuffy.”

Sylvain raises an eyebrow. “You think so?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, with the cravat and the gloves? He’s the whole spitting image of the stuck up noble. He looks like he’d get mad at me for running in the halls.” Felix shrugs. “But it doesn’t matter. It’s not as if we have to be friends with him.”

Dimitri turns to disappointedly stare at Felix, not even hiding the fact that he was eavesdropping. “You know, you should at least try to be civil.”

“Oh, of course you take his side,” Felix hisses, his tone sharpening. “This is so idiotic. Why do you have to go against me all the time?”

“Felix, I have never—“

“Oh, Gods, don’t even try to say—“

”Guys, let’s not,” Sylvain says, but at this point, it’s like he’s talking to himself. They bicker on quietly like they’re both brats that can’t share their toys.

This new conflict between his friends is… interesting, to say the least. Their conversations have been becoming more tense by the day, and Sylvain knows that the root of the problem isn’t something that either of them want to address. Sylvain doesn’t even know when this started. He knows he shouldn’t try to think in this way, but if he was on top of things, if he paid attention more, could he have prevented this strange rift from appearing? Frankly, it’s too much. Sometimes Sylvain feels like he’s being thrown around like a rag doll, like there’s always going to be a bitter side no matter who he stands up for.

But for now, never mind that whole ordeal; right now, Sylvain finds himself caught by how Ferdinand is already conversing animatedly with Annette about cooking. Maybe he’s being too trusting, or maybe he’s just affected by the muggy weather, but he feels as if he’s softening up about Ferdinand’s sudden appearance. “… I’m sure he won’t be terrible.”

And just like that, on a rainy afternoon, Ferdinand comes into Sylvain’s life like a very excitable whirlwind.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvain is a very strange person.

Perhaps that’s an exaggeration. However, Ferdinand can’t help but be constantly perplexed by his actions. He thought that perhaps, due to both of them having a noble upbringing, they would find something in common. But the way he just continues to chase after girls, the way he doesn’t seem to have a care in the world… it’s preposterous, and it’s certainly not behavior fitting of a noble.

Sometimes he even tries to flirt with the enemies while they’re in battle! What exactly is he trying to aim for, here? Does he think that a well timed stare and some flowery words could make someone change their allegiance? One would have to pity the poor person who fell for such tricks.

Still, they’re the only cavaliers of the group, which means that the professor always pairs them up close to each other. So, for everyone’s sake, he might as well try to get along with him.

Surprisingly, this task doesn’t prove to be that difficult.

As Ferdinand exits the dining hall, he catches a glimpse of familiar red-orange hair peeking out from behind a suspiciously empty vase. His eyebrows are furrowed as he walks around and sees Sylvain crouching on the ground. He’s holding a bundle of white daffodils. Their stems are dripping wet, and he’s trying to dry them up with a towel.

“What are you doing?” What he’s doing seems to be quite clear (unfortunately), but Ferdinand may as well ask.

“Oh, hey, what’s up?” Sylvain says nonchalantly, as if this is a routine part of his schedule. Ferdinand would not be surprised if that was the truth.

“I’m doing well. You didn’t answer my question, though.”

“I’m just, uh… getting some flowers, you know?”

“No, you’re stealing them. _Swiping_ them!” Ferdinand crosses his arms. “You should put those back. People have worked hard to grow and arrange those, and you’re just going to take them? Just so you can—”

“Flirt? Make a move on a cute girl that likes daffodils? ”

“Court someone,” he finishes. He blinks, confused. Are those really words that people use? 

“I’m just being innovative! And there’s nothing wrong with taking a few risks.”

“That is true, but I… don’t believe that applies in this case, Sylvain. This truly is unnecessary.”

“Honestly, you seem pretty hung up about these flowers. Is this all a ploy?” Sylvain winks. “You know, if you really wanted me to give you one, all you have to do is ask.”

“Didn’t I just say that you shouldn’t be doing this? Why would I want one?” This seems to be a very strange attempt at a power move.

Sylvain stares at him for a moment, then laughs. “Alright, never mind. You’re an oblivious one, I see.”

“What’s that supposed to mean—“

“Don’t worry about it! It’s nothing.” 

Ferdinand looks off at how the hallway is starting to fill up with students. “Okay, well. If I can’t convince you, then I suppose that’s the end of it. We should be going to class soon, anyway. ”

“Huh, really? Wow. Didn’t even realize we were talking for that long.” Sylvain gets up, but when he begins to turn away, he stops in his tracks. There’s a brief moment of hesitation, but Sylvain eventually places the flowers back in the vase before looking at him. “Happy?”

He can’t say that he still approves of Sylvain’s many other exploits, but he knows an olive branch when he sees one. Though, the way that Ferdinand has to look up at Sylvain to meet his eyes causes something strange to stir within his stomach. Jealousy, perhaps? He always wished that he was taller… “Yes. Thank you.”

He laughs again. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get to class.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO three for three lets go guys

Sylvain passes through the street vendors and the stalls, the smell of spices wafting through the street. It’s a free day. And while he means no offense to the chefs at the dining hall of the school—anything they cook is better than what he can make—he can’t deny that there’s a certain novelty to the meals that are served in the markets. Plus, it’s nice walking around the area. It’s lively.

He’s about to decide on what he wants to eat when he notices Ferdinand kneeling on the ground off to the side, talking to a small child. She’s holding a teddy bear in one hand and she’s wiping her face using the other. Her shoulders are shaking, and Ferdinand is gently rubbing her back with a worried frown on his face. “Ferdinand?”

Ferdinand looks up, surprised. The girl doesn’t seem to notice him yet. “Sylvain? What are you doing here?”

“I was just walking around. But what about you? Is she okay? What happened?”

“Oh, I found her crying by one of the food stalls. I think she lost her family in the crowd,” Ferdinand says in a hushed tone. “I have calmed her down for the most part, but whenever I try to ask about her parents, she starts to tear up again…”

“Huh. Here, let me try.” Sylvain crouches until he’s at eye level with her. He conjures up his best, award-winning smile. “Hi. I know you must be a little scared right now.”

“Yeah.” She sniffs. “I—I’m sorry.”

“No, no, that’s okay! You’re allowed to feel that way. I’d be scared, too. But we’re here to help you, alright? Do you remember anything about where you last saw your parents? It’s alright if it’s something small. Anything helps.”

“Um… I…” The girl tilts her head. “Mama said they were gonna buy me cookies ‘cause I said I wanted some.”

“Oh, that’s perfect! Great job!”

She perks up. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Hey, Ferdinand, there’s only one bakery in this area. I’m willing to bet that they’re there.” Sylvain frowns, glances back at Ferdinand when he doesn’t respond. He’s been watching the entire interaction silently, all with a neutral expression on his face. “Are you okay?”

Ferdinand straightens up, and he looks as if he was just burned with boiling water. “Yes. I’m fine. My apologies. I just… did not expect this outcome. At all.”

He snorts. “Wow, alright. Are you really shocked that I’m good with kids?”

“Well, I’m pleasantly surprised. To be quite honest, I’m… glad to see this side of you. You seem to be a very good person, Sylvain.”

Ferdinand smiles directly at him, but it’s nothing like how he beamed during that day he joined the Blue Lions, nothing like the tight, polite smiles he gives to his former housemates. It’s gentle, earnest. Everything about him seems warm, his eyes, his smile, his—his everything, really. To be honest, he's never really thought of another boy in this way, but he actually thinks that Ferdinand looks— 

_Wow_. Gods, Sylvain doesn’t know what’s coming over him all of a sudden. He licks his lips. “Uh—”

The small girl tugs at both of their sleeves, apparently energized by the compliment that Sylvain gave her. “Come on, come on, let’s go!”

“Oh, yes, we should leave!” Ferdinand stands back up, and the moment is over. “Time is of the essence.”

As the three of them begin to walk together, the girl holding Ferdinand’s hand, Sylvain can’t help but let his mind wander back on what happened.

(Next class, he finds himself placing a gardenia inside one of Ferdinand’s textbooks, with a scribbled note attached— _I actually bought this one, alright?_

Dedue gives Sylvain a questioning look, eyebrows raised. He responds with a nonchalant shrug, trying not to focus on how Ferdinand has decided to tuck the flower behind his ear.)


End file.
